On Stormy Seas
by Fictioncat292
Summary: After Levy's town is attacked by pirates and she and her friends are kidnapped by the crew, Levy thinks her life has taken a turn for the worse. What she doesn't know is that things might change... I stink at summaries but it has long chapters, okay? Btw rated T cuz I'm sorta paranoid


**Hey guys, this is one of my first fanfics, so I'd really appreciate some feedback :) Anyways please enjoy and:**

**Disclaimer: none of these awesome characters are mine, nor is fairy tail, though I wish...**

Chapter 1

Levy awoke in the clean crisp sheets of her bed. It was just a normal day, in the small coastal town of Magnolia. Levy sat up in her bed and let out a small yawn. She would have to start on her chores with Lucy soon. Sighing, Levy slowly got out of bed and took a few steps towards the chest in which she kept her belongings. After a quick glance inside, Levy decided on a practical outfit: tight leather trousers with a long cotton blouse and a fitting linen tunic. Levy pulled on her soft leather boots, laced them up tight, then stepped out of her room into the kitchen. Lucy was standing at the stove, frowning at a pot. "What's wrong, Lucy?" Levy asked. Lucy shook her head. "I don't know how you do it Levy! I just can't cook! I should probably just stick to cleaning..." Levy smiled. She was about to say something when she suddenly heard the bells at the chapel going off in alarm. Both Levy and Lucy rushed to the window in their small cottage amd peered outside. People were running around, panic stricken. At first Levy and Lucy didn't know what was going on, when suddenly their friends Juvia and Erza ran up to the cottage. Lucy opened the door as the two arrived, panting. "What is it?" Lucy asked nervously. "Look at the harbor." Erza panted. Levy's gaze traveled to the small yet prosperous harbor of the town. Suddenly, she gasped. Approaching the harbor at an alarmingly fast pace was a large ship. It looked pretty normal, save for one thing: the large pirate flag trailing from the top of the mast. Lucy's eyes widened in alarm. "What do we do?!" She cried. Erza put a hand on her shoulder. "I will try to fight them off with some of the men. The rest of you help the women and children evacuate. Got it?" They nodded, and immediately set off. Lucy and Levy ran into the town square and gathered all elderly, women and children. While Lucy barked out instructions, Levy started to guide the frightened people towards the dirt road. "Move it people!" Lucy yelled. "We have to hurry!" The crowds of people immediately started moving a bit faster. Fifteen minutes later, Juvia, Levy, Lucy, and a girl named Mirajane who had joined them, had herded the people out of the town and were well on their way to the capital city, which was about a day's march away. Suddenly, in the far distance where the town lay, Levy saw a flash of light. Immediately an turned around and saw a tiny speck dock into the harbor which she assumed was the pirate ship. Worried, Levy turned to Lucy. "Lucy! We have to go back! We need to help Erza!" Lucy nodded, and went up to an old lady who was lagging slightly behind. "We need to go back to help our friend. Can you lead the group?" The lady nodded, and Levy, Juvia, Lucy, and Mirajane sprinted back as fast as they could. Within a few minutes, they had reached the town and hid behind some hay bales. What they saw scared them: bloodied bodies lying everywhere, and pirates looting the houses nearby. Suddenly, Levy spotted Erza, desperately trying to defend herself from a blue-haired man and a fearsome looking black maned man who had piercings all over his face. Levy, seeing that Erza was hurt, made her decision. She snuck up behind them with the rest of the girls and with a desperate cry hurled herself at a random man. She clung to the black haired one's neck, noticing he was straying to shake her off. Suddenly, with a roar, he ripped her off his back and threw her onto the ground next to Erza, who was now bleeding heavily. Soon, Lucy, Juvia, and Mirajane had also been flung alongside them. The black haired one smirked. "Well well, what do we have 'ere?" The blue haired one smiled evilly. "Looks to me like a bunch of village wenches." The blue haired one took a closer look. "The readhead's a fighter though, that's for sure." He turned to the black haired one, since it seemed like he was the boss. "What do we do with them?" He asked, curiously. The black haired one thought for a moment. "Well..." He took a look at the girls. "Haul 'em on board like the other stuff. If they ain't useful around the ship, we can sell em as slaves at the pirate mart." With that the blue haired man nodded and called over to a pink haired man who was looting the crates."Ey Natsu, come over here and help me haul these girls on board." "Sure thing, Jellal." The guy came over and slung Lucy over his left shoulder, Levy over his right and Juvia clenched under his arm. Jellal took Erza and Mirajane. The two guys walked over to the ship, walked up the boarding plank, and threw the girls done onto the deck. After quickly tying them up, the men returned to looting the village. Levy suddenly noticed that Erza was in severe pain. That was when Levy saw that Erza had a large gash on the side of her stomach, and several smaller gashes all over her legs. All of them were bleeding furiously. By then, the other girls had noticed, too. Suddenly, Mirajane started tearing strips of cloth from her dress and wrapping them around the wounds. Soon, the others joined in, and after a while, they finally managed to get Erza to stop bleeding. By then, though, Erza had lost a lot of blood and her face looked sickly pale. Levy felt distraught. Erza needed help!

Several hours later, the girls watched in horror as the ship slowly started pulling out of the harbor. Erza, by then, had started to look slightly better, but she still looked horrible. As soon as the ship was back on open ocean, the leader turned to the girls. "Oi! Listen up, girlies." He spat onto the floor of the ship. "From now on you'll be our slaves. We need someone to cook, to clean, all that junk. You'll be sleeping here on deck and limited to one meal a day." He smirked. "And I won't take any responsibility for what my boys do." Somehow the way he said that made Levy shiver.

The girls were dumped beneath deck and told to get to work. Sighing, they got to work. Levy and Mirajane decided they would run the galley, while the rest decided to do the cleaning. Erza was still weak, but she insisted that she could help. Levy and Mirajane took a look at what food items the pirates had in store. All they found was some salted fish stored in barrels and several bags of grain overrun with weevils. Sighing, Mirajane set to start picking the weevils out of the grain while Levy decided what to do with the fish.

By the time for supper, Levy and Mirajane had somehow magically transformed the ingredients into fluffy biscuits and crispy fried fish. As the pirate crew assembled in the mess hall, the hungry men gaped at the delicious looking meal that was set before them. They started digging in ravenously. While Levy and Mirajane had cooked, Juvia, Lucy and Erza had scrubbed the deck, aired out the crew quarters, and cleaned the latrines. Now, they were all sitting in a corner, huddling against each other while the men stuffed their faces. After the meal, the men started opening large barrels of beer and drank. Knowing they would get a little crazy, Mirajane quickly ushered the rest of the girls onto the deck. There they all sat hugging each other, shivering in the cold wind. Suddenly, they heard someone approaching them. The frightened girls looked up to see the pink haired man that had been called Natsu standing over them. "Wh-what do you want?" Lucy asked nervously. Without saying a word, Natsu threw a coarse blanket over them and walked away. Glad for the warmth, the girls leaned against each other and fell asleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up early and Levy and Mirajane went to prepare breakfast. All the men probably were sleeping away their hangovers at that moment, so they had a little time on their hands. As Mira and Levy clanked pots in the galley, Juvia and Lucy tended to Erza, whose condition had worsened during the night. Now, she was running a fever, and the flesh around her cuts was swollen. Lucy bit her lip, worriedly. At this rate, Erza probably wasn't going to make it for more than a week. "Let me see that."

Lucy and Juvia whipped around to see the blue haired man known as Jellal looking down at them. He knelt down and took a look at Erza's wounds. He shook his head. "This is quite severe. Wait, I'll be right back. A few moments later, Jellal returned with a small flask. He pulled the cork out and knelt down again, starting to remove the bandages by her side. Once the wound was uncovered, he poured some of the liquid contained by the flask onto it. Then, he ripped off some of his shirt and bound it tightly around the cut. While he was doing that, Juvia and Lucy stared at him, mouthes agape. He was one of the men who had kidnapped them! Why was he treating them with kindness? As if sensing their thoughts, Jellal turned to them. "I'm not a heartless brute, you know." Then he got up and walked away.

When the crew was called to breakfast, most of the men had scowls on their face. Probably from all that alcohol last night, Levy thought. Along with being grouchy, though, the pirates were also very hungry, and once again Mira and Levy had used their magic cooking powers to make some sort of breakfast pastry that probably had a bit of alcohol in it. After the meal was finished, the leader, who the girls now knew was called Gajeel, tossed them a breakfast pastry. The girls divided it up evenly, making sure the already recovering Erza ate her piece.

Around midday, Lucy and Juvia were swabbing the deck, when suddenly, two figures approached them. The girls looked up to see Natsu and a black haired guy who they hadn't seen before. That guy happened to be shirtless. "Hey! Blondie! Blue woman!" Lucy looked at Natsu. "I have a name you know." She snapped, annoyed. "It's Lucy. And this" she pointed to Juvia. "Is Juvia. I know you guys consider us 'slaves' or something, but at least call us by our names, okay?" Natsu was a little taken aback by the blonde's reaction. "Okay okay blo-I mean Lucy. I guess I should introduce myself, too..." He smirked. "I'm Natsu, and this is Stripper, aka Gray." A vein in Gray's forehead bulged. "Why you..." Juvia planted herself between them. "Juvia does not want any fighting while Juvia is cleaning the deck." She shouted. Gray though it was incredibly cute how she referred to herself in third person. He stepped away. "Fine. But next time, you won't be getting away, idiot." Gray mumbled as he walked away. Natsu grinned at Lucy quickly before going to follow Gray. Juvia sighed. "May Juvia ask Lucy something." Lucy nodded, and Juvia's head slumped. "Is Juvia supposed to be falling in love with one of her captors?" Lucy facepalmed. "Don't tell me you like that Gray! Remember we're on a pirate ship here! Pirates! Killing people wherever they go! Juvia, are you out so your mind?!" Juvia sighed and sat down on the floor. She leaned her head against the side of the ship.

"Oi, shrimp, I'm starving, I need food now!"

Levy turned around and saw Gajeel leaning in the doorway, a frown on his face. Levy was annoyed. "Well I'm sorry to hear that you're hungry, but dinner isn't until a few hours." She stated matter-of-factly. Gajeel growled and advanced towards her. "What did you just say, shrimp?" Levy was getting more agitated. "First of all, my name isn't shrimp, it's Levy! Second of all, you can't rush good cooking, so get out!" Gajeel snarled and without realizing what he was doing, slapped Levy across the face. The blunette was thrown backwards against the wall and fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. Suddenly, Gajeel felt guilty. He hadn't realized that he would hurt the petite girl that much. He got a hold of himself. What was he thinking! He was a pirate, the leader of his own pirate crew! He couldn't feel guilty about hitting a little girl. No matter how cute she was... Gajeel slapped himself. He then decided to walk out of the galley as fast as he could.

Levy woke up with a throbbing and a horrible pain in her head. She touched the back of her head and winced when she felt something sticky. Slowly, she pulled herself up by a barrel and groaned. She looked out the window. The sun was starting to set. Darn. She hadn't even started on dinner! Levy sighed in relief when she saw Mira already cooking. "Hey Levy." She said. "I saw you unconscious, but I had to get dinner started...sorry." Levy smiled weakly. "It's okay." Suddenly, Mira noticed that Levy was bleeding. "Levy! Oh my goodness, you're bleeding! I'm so sorry! I should have noticed...oh Levy, I'm so sorry!" Levy waved it off and limped towards the stove and tried to help with dinner, but Mira forced her to sit down and rest. Sighing, Levy leaned her head against the wall and took a nap.

Levy was woken when a crowd of hungry, smelly guys barged into the mess hall to eat. Levy groaned and pulled herself up. She shuffled past the slurping guys, trying to hide the fact that she was aching and hurting all over. She was almost to the ladder that led on deck when Gajeel spotted her. He saw the mess at the back of her head. He noticed her limp, and the painful stiffness as she walked. His eyes widened, but before Levy could notice, he turned his head away and Levy quickly climbed on deck.

As soon as Lucy saw her injuries, Levy was tackled. All the girls, even Erza (who had already recovered thanks to Jellal) were pestering her with questions and poking and prodding her. Levy endured the painful process and relaxed only after she was absolutely sure they would leave her alone. Levy curled up into a ball and pulled the blanket that Natsu had given them earlier over her hurting body. Finally, after lots of tossing and turning, Levy finally fell asleep.

The next morning Levy awoke to the sounds of boots clunking on the hard wood of the deck. Levy felt a dull pain all over her body, and an uncomfortable throbbing was coming from the back of her head. As Levy got up a wave of dizziness crashed in over her. She looked around and noticed that all the crew was on deck, which could only mean one thing: they were preparing to dock. Suddenly feeling sick, Levy sat back down and closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Levy opened her eyes to see Lucy looking down at her with a concerned look. "Levy." She sighed. "Levy, we're going to the pirate bay. It's where all pirates meet, trade and exchange goods, gamble, stock up on supplies, the such." Lucy bent down and whispered in her ear. "It's also the place where we might be sold." Levy gasped, and Lucy frowned. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She tried to say it encouragingly, but it came out sounding more worried than encouraging. Levy sighed and leaned her head back.

They arrived at the pirate bay. It was a large bay, with a harbor, and beyond that several large storehouses, along with small cabins and other buildings. The ship (which Juvia had found out was names The Fairy) was soon docked and cargo unloaded. Natsu and Gray tied up the girls and led them off the boat and towards what looked like a market. Everywhere were stalls with exotic fruits, jewels that looked like nothing Levy had ever seen before, and strange animals. To her shock, there were also a couple of other slaves being bartered off to people. She gulped as she and the other girls were led along. Suddenly, the procession stopped. Levy looked to the front where Gajeel was greeting a spiky haired blonde guy, a long haired green guy, and a crazy looking guy with a mask. Both the blonde guy and the green haired guy perked up when they saw Mira. Mira blushed as the guys made their way over to her. "Who are these ladies?" Laxus asked. Gajeel replied gruffly. "Ah, just a couple o' wenches we captured from some small town. We were thinking 'bout selling 'em, waddaya think, Laxus?" The blonde guy (who Levy now knew was Laxus) thought. "Nah. Let's keep 'em. We do need people to do the cooking and cleaning." He looked at Mira. "And maybe for some...fun..." Mira was enraged, and, without thinking about it, whacked him on the head with her bound hands. Instead of being angry, though, Laxus smirked. "This one's interesting." He muttered as he walked away, rubbing his head.

After supplies were bought, fights were picked and wagers made, the girls were led back to the ship and told to start cooking and cleaning while the men went off to do their own business. After all the guys had left (say for Jellal, who's job was to watch the girls) the said four girls gathered on deck to discuss their current situation. "First of all." Erza stated. "We must see to Levy. Then we clean the ship." The other girls nodded while Levy sighed.

"I can help." The girls turned around to see Jellal standing by them. "You can have some healing salve, if you want. It's located in a crate in the storage room. I'll go get it." He turned and climbed down below deck. Levy sat down. "I'm fine, honestly. I'll just rest up a bit while you guys get to work, okay? I don't want you guys suffering the same fate." Reluctantly, the girls gave in. "Fine, but I'll wait with you until Jellal comes back." Erza decided. "The others can go ahead." With that, Lucy and Mira disappeared below deck as well.


End file.
